Salvation vs Zombies
by Fallenangelofdeathdespair
Summary: Damon and Stefan meet Dean and Sam in Salvation Ioha, can they work together to save the party guests?


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS CONTAINED WITHIN THIS FANFICTION.**

**Hey this is my first FANFICTION post and tips and reviews will be appreciated! I have rated it as 'T' just to be safe.**

**This will contain spoilers for both season five of Supernatural and season 3 of The Vampire Diaries, but some things from other seasons may have cropped up.**

**The 'Salvation Ioha' idea came from the last two episodes of Supernatural season 1 and the zombie idea came from season 5 of Supernatural. This is also set midway through season 3 of The Vampire Diaries just as Stefan is recovering from his Ripper stage. **

**Salvation**

Dean & Sam POV

"So get this, there's been an increase of animal mutilations and disappearances in Salvation Iowa. The authorities keep putting it down to road kill and animal attacks, but when is it ever that simple?" Sam threw the paper onto the table as Dean listened while eating his pie.

Without looking up Dean responded with a mouthful of pie. "So chore thing ombies?" He asked uncomprehendingly. Sam simply raised his eyebrows and waited until Dean had swallowed before he repeated what had been said. "So you're thinking zombies?" He asked while taking a large gulp of beer.

"Well that's just the thing, despite evidence pointing towards that conclusion, there's been no reports of the dead rising; no hunters have called anything in either." Sam stated even as he watched as Dean devoured his pie; Dean _loved_ pie.

"Have you got any idea what may be going on?" Dean asked, finally making eye contact and pushed his empty plate away. A waitress who'd been hovering over in the corner seized the opportunity to hurry over with their bill; and her number scrawled on a torn piece of paper.

Sam waited until she left with a wink before he answered. "I think Death may be responsible. Now that we're pre-apocalypse he doesn't have much to do but to follow Lucifer's orders."

Dean finished his beer and threw a fistful of cash onto the table. "Great (!) So Death has decided to have some fun by raising the dead. That's just great (!)" Dean got to his feet and Sam quickly followed suite. "So I guess we're off to Salvation." They left the roadside bar and the state in the Impala with the first rays of sunlight. Each of them clearly remembering the last time they went up against zombies raised by Death; that time came with a message, they were hoping that this time wouldn't.

Damon & Stefan POV

"So tell me again why we're going to Iowa, and while you're at it explain to me why you're being almost brotherly." Stefan glanced over at Damon and watched his brother through tinted sunglasses.

Damon took the time to change both gears and lanes to overtake a slow going semi-trailer. "I told you, I think it's time for a holiday; a time out, we've been at each other's throats for the better part of a century and now we're at Klaus's; metaphorically, I think that taking some time off to do some brotherly bonding is a good thing, especially after the whole 'Ripper' incident. Aren't you the one who insists that we should get along? But if you don't want to go, then I guess we can always return to Mystic Falls. To where Klaus and the originals and hybrids are, to where there are some seriously pissed off humans are." Damon glanced over at Stefan to see the impact of his words.

Stefan heaved a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose; he did know that Damon had a point. Acting as an emotionless bastard towards Elena and the others was taxing, fighting the originals and the hybrids as well as his unquenchable thirst for blood; which had been reawakened, was draining in every aspect. "Salvation Iowa here we come." Stefan muttered in defeat.

Damon; sensing the admitted defeat, fiddled with the radio before coming to a rest on a song he liked, and turned the volume up deafeningly as he shot Stefan an unseen triumphant smile. Damon would never admit it, but he'd been worried about Stefan lately; he was more broody and upset than usual, but Damon had a plan; get out, get drunk, have fun and then deal with their problems afterwards; it could work. The first rays of sunlight lit up the area and Damon pulled his sunnies over his sensitive eyes.

**The Usual Suspects**

Dean & Sam POV

The seedy hotels' walls were papered with missing posters, maps and anything that was related to the possibility of zombies; a possibility that was growing dimer and dimer, newspaper articles were taped to the wall with red marker highlighting the important details, thumb-tacks held papers to the map which had lines drawn up to get a general idea of the magnitude of what they were facing.

"I just don't get it. There have been no disappearances; well human anyway and there haven't been any reports of the dead up and walking around or any graveyards that have been decimated. Maybe we were wrong about this one Sammy, it's happened before." Dean looked longingly from his position on the hotel bed at the 'magic-fingers' button and wished for the second time that he hadn't wasted all of his quarters on it already.

Sam closed the laptop and looked over at the wall; a frown forming, as he took in the details. "Maybe it's all been covered up; that's happened before too, maybe there are disappearances and disturbances but nobody wants the word to get out." Sam intended his words to sound hopeful; but that didn't help them from coming out disappointed, - _how could he have been so wrong?_-

"Well there are still the animal mutilations; that could be something there could be a coven of witches in the area." Dean meant for it to be encouraging but they both knew that they had wasted enough time on a cold trail, time that could have been spent finding ways to thwart the devil and his horsemen or the archangels.

The sound of a cell-phone ringing loudly broke the depressing silence and Sam hastened to answer it. "Hello?" He asked; not recognising the caller number.

"Hello, is this agent Smith? I'm calling from the station; we've just got word of something that sounds like what you boys were looking for." The man on the other end of the phone hung up and Sam was left staring into the eyes of his brother.

"Maybe we do still have a case to work." Sam said in disbelief as he pocketed his phone.

Damon & Stefan POV

Stefan watched as Damon unembarrassedly flirted with half of the girls in the bar; casually leaning against his pool-cue as his turns both came and left. Stefan couldn't judge him though; as long as he kept away from Elena Damon could have any girl he wanted, but still a spike of annoyance went through him. Damn Damon and his good looks and his charm and his charisma; that was what had gotten them into the mess they were in to begin with. Clenching his fingers around the pool-cue Stefan could feel the wood splinter into his hand and flesh, he dropped it onto the pool-table and pulled out the tiny daggers and watched as the wounds healed instantaneously. Chances were that Damon was just marking his next meal for the night; and possibly the entire 'holiday'.

Damon; sensing Stefan's anger, shooed away the fawning human females with a few words and waves before turning to face his little brother. "My turn?" Damon asked innocently; knowing full well just how many games had been missed. Stefan gritted his teeth and Damon flashed him a grin before becoming serious. "What's wrong? I thought that you were having fun."

Stefan had been having fun; he couldn't deny the freedom he felt when with his brother, but that freedom and fun was marred by the way Damon treated humans; as though they were nothing but walking blood-bags, of course this was how many perceived the human race, but Stefan had hoped that Damon had changed his views after both living with and befriending humans.

"I never said that I wasn't having any fun, I'm just disappointed; that's all." The moment those words left Stefan's mouth they were regretted; now Damon had latched his full attention to the statement. The next words that Stefan was to utter would have to be very delicately put; unless Damon was to be angered and commit to something just to prove a point.

Before Damon could respond; and he did intend to, someone ran in from the outside yelling bloody murder and the whole place went silent -_There goes our holiday_- Damon thought as Stefan snapped into what Damon called 'hero-mode'.

**Cover-up**

Dean & Sam POV

"Okay Sam, I agree that there is a cover-up going on. Now all we need to do is find out who is doing the covering, and where the zombies are." Dean pushed away furniture so there was a clear place on the hotel floor for the summoning. Castiel had been AWOL looking for God, Bobby had been in a drunken rage when Sam had called; and they couldn't really blame him after being put into a wheelchair for the rest of his life for saving Dean, and so Dean had come up with the plan to summon one other supernatural creature that could help them; the bonus was that this demon hated Lucifer.

Sam grabbed the ritual book and Dean placed a bowl full of necessary items into the centre of a spray-painted complex design and lit a match when Sam began to chant in Latin; Dean dropped the match into the bowl when Sam finished the chant. The bowl flared before going out and they waited expectantly; looking around the hotel room.

"Maybe I said it wrong," Sam said from behind Dean; they both knew that it had been done correct, but there was no sign of their forced guest. "Perhaps Lucifer caught up to him for being a traitor and he is just a little cut up right now." Sam had intended to say 'cut up' in place of 'caught up' as that was more realistic if their demon accomplice had been caught by Lucifer.

"Sorry to burst your bubble," Dean and Sam both spun to find Crowley lounging on the doorframe as though he had always been there. "I've been busy hiding lads, what do you want?" Crowley asked in a harsh voice.

Dean and Sam shared a look before they turned to face Crowley. "What do you know about this town and disappearing locals and wildlife? Has Death decided to visit for a while; and more importantly, who's hiding the zombies?" Dean demanded.

"Well, I do know that Death is in town, I also know that the one doing the covering-up is in a high position. I also know that I don't have to answer to you morons! Find your own information and leave me out of it!" Crowley was clearly furious for being summoned and vanished without another word.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean swore even as he kicked over the bowl; spilling its contents over the carpeted floor. "Son of a bitch." He repeated when he saw the mess.

"At least we know that Death is in town and that there is someone covering everything up." Sam offered helpfully.

Damon & Stefan POV

-_For once I have evidence that I wasn't the cause of a humans' untimely death_- Damon stood with the crowd who watched as the gurney was wheeled into the ambulance and as it and some of the police drove away; the area still cordoned off by police tape and the occasional officer. Stefan stood silently beside Damon; deep in thought, even as the crowd began to disperse and the action was over.

"I wonder what happened." Someone said when talking to a group of friends; they all looked over at the crime scene and back to each other. "Well we all know that whatever happened, it's not going to turn up in the news." The same speaker stated; catching Stefan's attention.

"I'm sorry, but what do you mean that it won't be reported?" Stefan asked in a curious voice. The group turned to face Stefan and looked him up and down before judging him harmless.

"The news hasn't been reporting deaths for, like, months now. It won't turn up because it's being covered-up; but don't get caught saying stuff like that, it'll lead to problems." The group cast a look around before they vanished behind cars and buildings.

"Did you hear that?" Stefan asked of Damon; locating him at a spot closest to the blood pool. "They think that there's a conspiracy going on; that deaths are being covered up. Do you think that vampires may be involved?" Stefan asked in a rushed worried voice.

Damon took a while to answer; if there was a vampire in town then he didn't wish to get on his-or-hers wrong side, it took a while to get the kind connections needed to keep things like mass murder under-wrap; unless the vampire was a politician or something. "Well if there is a vampire in charge of things, I think we should go pay them a visit. There's a masquerade ball on tonight; kind of a fundraiser thing, I think that we should attend." Damon liked the idea of rubbing shoulders with a vampire so clearly in control; only to stab said vampire through the back and/or chest with a stake.

"You want us to go to a masquerade ball?" Stefan asked in disbelief; clearly not believing what he had heard. "Are you using this as an excuse to spend large sums of money and rub shoulders with the other rich people?" Stefan asked as Damon turned on his heel and left; Stefan catching up with Damon with a few short strides.

**Masquerade**

Dean & Sam POV

The suit itched and was tighter then the clothing that Dean and Sam were normally dressed in, but the event was 'black-tie' and so they donned the suits that they wore while posing as federal agents; or any kind of agent, added to the assemblage were masks of green and red; green for Sam and red for Dean. They both couldn't help but feel like morons; like underdressed morons, as the rich rubbed shoulders with one another; their faces hidden behind masks both handheld and attached, shows of their wealth could _not_ be missed. From the arms, ears, fingers and necks laden with jewels, to the expensive clothing and shoes that were worn, to the building itself.

The building admittedly had been rented for the next twenty-four hours, but that didn't mean that it wasn't swanky. Crystal in the form of chandeliers and glasses glittered in the light, wood and stone carved into statuettes were placed around and other textile items of wealth were clearly displayed; each and every one of them carrying the neon sign of 'you break it you buy it'.

Glasses clinked together over the idle chatter as Sam scouted for anyone suspicious and Dean eyed the appetisers hungrily. Not one of them knew who to look out for as an informant even if they went into the council chambers and asked; it was even more difficult with everyone wearing masks.

"Who do you think we should be looking for?" Sam asked while eyeing a couple of men who were facing away from them. "Dean?" Sam turned his attention to his brother and found Dean with a considering look on his face.

-_If I had the power to keep things out of the media, who would I be?_ - Dean grabbed a wine glass; -_or was it a champagne glass?_-, and turned to Sam. "I think we should keep an eye out for the mayor or captain of the police force. Both have the power to conceal the fact that their town has become a giant appetiser for the undead."

Sam looked at Dean for a moment before nodding in agreement and turned to try and catch sight of either of the two men. "I think that we should split up for a bit; keep an eye out and scout quicker." Sam said before he left Dean standing with his champagne glass in hand and a hungry eye on the appetisers. Sam had no clue as to what the men he was supposed to find looked like but he had spent most of his life hunting.

Dean walked over to the table heavy with foods after Sam faded from sight and grabbed a small pie shaped thing that had spinach in it. Taking a bite and following it with a drink he scanned the room for someone who was by themselves so he could ask them some questions; if they knew who they were searching for it would take less time finding them. Dean left the appetiser table and went in search for someone he could talk to; that was when the screaming started.

Damon & Stefan POV

The masks covering their faces were the only things that irritated them; they had grown up wearing suits and the novelty had worn off a while ago, Damon and Stefan stood around listening in to the conversations that were being held even as they both kept an eye out for a fellow vampire. The waitresses that came around with food and beverages carried nothing of interest for them; save for their blood, but even Damon was on his best behaviour; more interested in the hunt of difficult prey then the easy.

"How do you even know that we're looking for a vampire? It could just as easily be a human doing this." Damon said absently; simply to annoy Stefan and to fill the chatterless void. "Maybe we're just wasting both our time and our holiday." Damon continued muttering the words slightly as one of the people who collected the donation money came into sight. "Here comes another leech after money; I wonder what it's going towards." Damon pulled out his check-book and scribbled in a small sum of money and handed it; folded, to the man who came for it, without a word.

"How much did you give?" Stefan asked out of curiosity as Damon put his check-book away. "Did you go into the thousands like you do back home, or did you stay below?"

Damon grabbed a champagne glass and took a small sip before answering; buying time before the inevitable. "I gave them five hundred we don't live here so we won't be using anything that we pay for; no point in wasting money." He said with a wicked smile; knowing that the expected lowest amount was one thousand, Stefan narrowed his eyes but remained silent even as the orchestra started up a waltz.

"I think we should be looking for the mayor or the captain of the police force." Stefan stated suddenly; his attention trained upon Damon. "It makes sense, because they are both the most powerful people here; they can keep things hidden because of their connections." Stefan continued; his voice rising in excitement.

"Yeh, okay, and where do you plan to find these people here? Everyone is in masks and we don't even know what they look like without them." Damon stated before finishing his glass off and placing it on the try. "Happy hunting." Damon said to Stefan before he melded into the crowd; vanishing from sight.

Stefan looked away from where his brother had vanished and made his way through the crowd; hoping for a sign that said 'I'm the mayor ask me how' or something that gave them away like name badges. -_This is possibly the worst time to go looking for people that you don't even know or have never seen_.-

Damon made his way along the table laden with food that the rich used to show-off with and grabbed a small china plate before loading up on food; he wasn't at all hungry but it gave him something to do. Damon realised after a moment that he had somehow given Stefan the blame of the idea to come here, when it was really Damon who had suggested it; and yet Stefan hadn't said anything about the mix-up. Damon took a bit out of a slice as he made his way from the table and looked for someone interesting to mingle with. That was when the screaming started.

**Zombie Attack**

Dean & Damon POV

Reacting on impulse Dean and Damon both leapt into action even as the screaming grew louder and blood splattered in a high arch over party guests and everything else; the loudest screams were cut off with that blood arch, guests were crying and pushing and shoving as they fought their way to exits. Both Damon and Dean caught sight of their younger siblings herding the guests to safety; not one of them noticing each other as they all worked in sync.

"Damon!" Stefan called over the screams, cries and moans. Damon caught sight of his brother as Stefan was swept up in the wave of panicking humans. "Save as many as you can; I'll meet up with you later!" The yell was a plea and both Damon and Stefan shared a significant look before Stefan vanished in the screaming crowd.

Dean spotted Sam herding the fleeing rich party guests towards an exit; his gun already out and prepared for an attack. "Dean; there's more coming, they're coming through the door!" Sam yelled as he looked towards the open doorway. "I'll take care of the people, you take the zombies!" Sam finished even as he was taken from sight by the crowd.

Both Dean and Damon sprinted to the door; slamming it shut at the same time, sparing the briefest moment of shock as the door thudded underneath their hands as Damon grabbed a chair and jammed it under the handle before facing the door back on and sliding down so his legs kept him grounded; Dean followed but not as gracefully as he removed the mask from his face.

The door continued to shudder beneath them and the only sound from within the room was Deans' heavy breathing as both Damon and Dean surveyed the scene of destruction. Blood was splattered over everything from the one guest that had been killed; but there were also bloody drag marks where someone had been dragged away. Jewellery lay on the carpet along with discarded masks, tables and chairs, trays and utensils scattered the floor in broken shards.

Dean moved himself into a more comfortable and pushed back against the shuddering door which was emitting groans and cracks as the wood began to splinter. –_And here I was just hoping for a lazy day of scouting before the action began; at least we now know where the zombies are_- Dean looked around his surroundings; large windows perfect for zombie hordes to break through, the rich really did know how to throw a party.

The door shook and splintered underneath Deans' shoulder as he looked over at the one person who hadn't fled when the zombies had attacked. His features were masked by the black leather mask, but Dean could clearly see the guys black hair and pale features; not to mention his slitted shockingly blue eyes. Dean had no clue as to who this man was, after all, this man threw off the 'rich-guy' vibe that Dean tended to avoid; they were all spoilt snobs.

Damon watched the windows for signs of movement while trying to wrap his head around what was happening. -_Zombies were attacking; zombies!_ - Damon never believed in a lot of things before he returned to Mystic Falls. He didn't believe in the existence of werewolves; he'd been proved wrong, he didn't believe in ghosts; he'd been proved wrong, he believed that the originals were just scary stories told to keep vampires in line; boy was he wrong about that, and now another one of his belief's was destroyed; in the form of zombies.

Damon slowly reached up and tore the leather mask from his face, threading it through his fingers as the door shuddered and the zombies moaned from behind them; it wasn't taking too much of his strength to hold the door closed but he still had to push against it slightly. Damon was aware of the human beside him; but wasn't sure of what to make of him, this human didn't flee like the others had done. -_Who was he_?-

"So, Damon right?" Dean asked of the blue-eyed guy next to him, even as the door thudded again. "Were you one of the guests here? How was your night so far?" Dean asked in an attempt to take their mind off the shaking door.

"So, Dean right?" Damon mimicked in a scalding voice; clearly now wasn't the time to get acquainted. "Yes we were guests here, and up until the moment an undead horde began eating everyone it was an okay night. It was supposed to be a holiday. How's your night been?" Damon asked as though they were just to friends catching up over a drink.

"Oh you know, can't complain. Spent what is probably my last night at a party full of rich snobs who were showing off with their money. I hate those people who have more than enough money but refuse to help the people that need it. They have no idea how lucky they are." Dean mused before remembering that he was talking to one of those rich snobs. "Uh, no offense or anything," He amended quickly.

"None taken, I take it that you're not from this world." Damon commented with a gesture at the once grand room. The door gave another shudder and Damon pushed up against it just a bit more; no intention on breaking the door himself.

"Huh, I'm from the real world; _this _world. I scrap by, winning money through pool games and such." Dean said without giving away too much of what he and Sam did to get cash; the credit card scams and such. "It's a shame that your party was ruined, you rich guys know how to throw one." Dean offered even as the door shuddered again and a moan came from behind them from the zombies.

"Wasn't my party, we crashed it just like you did; only with more style and cash as a back-up." Damon said with a grin; letting slip that he wasn't alone. "So why did you and your boyfriend gate-crash? Don't tell me it was for the dinner and the show." He joked even as he scanned for any sign of Stefan.

"Sam isn't my boyfriend," Dean was both horrified and disgusted at the prospect, "do we seem like that?" He asked of Damon as the door shuddered.

"No, I just wanted to get a rise from you. It's clear to me that you're both brothers."

"Oh, right. We gate-crashed for a look-see and to try and locate some people." Dean said; once again not giving away too much information, reminding him that Sam should have been back a while ago. "Where are they?" He muttered as he looked around the empty of life room.

"Yes, the siblings do seem to be taking their sweet time to save us; maybe they've already been eaten and we're the only ones still alive." Damon muttered darkly throwing up an air of uncaring; despite how worried he was beginning to feel. "How do you kill a zombie? I'm guessing fire isn't the best idea, but decapitation and maybe a bullet to the head would work." Damon looked around for any type of weapon that could assist them.

"And you know that how?" Dean asked as he pulled out his hidden gun and showed it to Damon. "Anything that destroys the head works, and it is best if we avoid setting fire to them; we don't want an undead mass chasing us while on fire."

"Ah, Hollywood; city of lies and concealed truths." Damon took his eyes away from the gun; wondering why Dean was carrying a gun in the first place and who he and his brother were searching for and why. At that moment Dean's brother Sam appeared followed hesitantly by Stefan; Sam had a gun in hand and Stefan's hands were still empty. "You took your sweet time, what did you do? Have dinner and a snack." Damon snapped at Stefan even as he gritted his teeth against the splintering wood that poked into his skin.

"I don't know what you're complaining about; you're still alive." Stefan muttered and both he and Damon shared a dark look; momentarily forgetting Sam and Dean until Sam cleared his throat for attention.

The door thudded again and the wood finally splintered down the centre; bloody hands clawed through the gap as bloody faces peered through, the zombies clawed at the hole in an attempt to make it bigger. With a deafening clap Sam fired at the emerged head of a zombie; brains and blood exploded and splattered the walls and door; drops of blood landed on Dean and Damon.

"Sam, are there any exits?" Dean asked even as the door began to break even more; more hands tore through the gap, more groans filled the air as Sam continued to fire at any and every exposed zombie head. "Sammy, is there a way out?" Dean repeated as the blood and gore fell upon Dean and Damon.

"There's an exit up the hall; that's where we got the guests out, we may be able to make it." Sam cast a critical eye upon the battered door. "Maybe," Sam looked around and his eyes fell upon the table. He moved towards it and put his gun away as he lifted on end of the table; Stefan moved to help him, and they both carried the table over the door. Turning it up on one end Dean and Damon waited until the last possible moment before they rolled out of the way as Sam and Stefan pushed the table against the door; blocking the zombie's entrance.

"Come on," Sam pulled his gun out again and the four of them made their way through the hallway and into the freedom of the outside. "So, what are we going to do?" Sam asked of Dean as they came to a stop. "We have two guns and a horde of zombies; that isn't a good combination, but we can't just leave them there to kill people."

Dean looked back the way they had all came. "Two guns, two hunters and a host of the undead." Dean shook his head and turned his attention to Stefan and Damon who seemed to be in a deep intent conversation. As though sensing Dean's eyes upon them they both turned towards them; both wearing identical expressions of anger.

"So where do you both intend to go?" Sam asked in an attempt to defuse what-ever situation was going on between Damon and Stefan.

"What's with the zombies?" Damon asked suddenly; ignoring the question Sam had asked. "And what's with the whole 'two guns, two hunters' thing? That's just like Stefan and I saying 'two rich-guys, two vampires' and that wouldn't make very much sense either."

"Damon," Stefan hissed in exasperation as Dean and Sam stiffened in surprise. "That wasn't supposed to come out like that, trust you to drop bombshells like that." Stefan crossed his arms and looked away even as Damon looked at him in askance.

"Vampires?" Dean and Sam said at once.

**Let's Kill Some Zombies**

Dean & Sam & Damon & Stefan POV

After that announcement the four of them looked at each other for the first time. Noticing the scars and trained movements of the hunters and the pale skin and sharp reflexes of the vampires, it was a wonder why it took them so long to realise the truth. Dean and Sam had both carried weapons and Damon had been able to hold the door closed without too much effort; clearly the zombies had drawn their attention entirely.

"Well now we know that eight hands are better than four." It was a failed attempt at defusing the situation but it gained no response. The vampires waited for the hunters to make a move and vice-versa. "This is pointless, we're all on the same side, and we all want the same thing. Let's just kill these zombies and move on." Stefan said into the darkness as Sam lowered his gun slightly; Dean and Damon remained in a death stare though.

"We don't need their help, they're monsters themselves you and I; Sam, can handle these zombies by ourselves." Dean snapped as he kept the gun held at Damon's head.

Damon couldn't help but snort at that. "Right, go ahead and kill those nasty zombies without us." Damon looked away from Dean's gun; even though it never bothered him to begin with, and began to walk away.

"Damon, we can't just leave." Stefan scalded; clearly bringing up the argument they were having before. "You can't just walk away."

"Oh please, just walk away." Dean said as Damon came to a stop and looked over his shoulder at Stefan. "Sam let's leave these vampires to their devices; we have zombies to kill, and if the vampires are still here when we return, then we'll kill them also." The threat was clear in his voice as he eyed Stefan and Damon. "Let's go," Dean walked away from the vampires and towards his brother.

"Dean they have a point; we're just two guys with guns, they're vampires. We should work together to stop a common threat." Sam said as Stefan kept Damon trained within his sight. Dean looked between the two brothers and shook his head in annoyance. "Great, let's go kill some zombies." Sam said seeing the win to his cause.

**Bomb Time**

Dean & Damon, Sam & Stefan POV

The front was an utter mess of strewn rubbish and broken items, blood was splattered in places. Dean and Sam hesitated before the entrance of the building; causing Damon and Stefan to stop and look back at them. The moaning coming from within; mingled with the sounds of crashing and crunching.

"I think that we should split up." Dean said; gesturing to Stefan and Sam. "Those two should go together and you're with me." Dean said as he and Sam began walking again. Dean looked over at Stefan and pulled a pout as he nodded in agreement. "I don't think I have to tell you both, that one wrong move will lead to your death." Dean said as they entered the building.

"Let's go," Sam and Stefan walked away from Dean and Damon and soon vanished from sight; the sound of a scuffle and gun fire soon started as Dean and Damon began on their own hunting mission.

"So there's at least thirty zombies; including those already killed, that leaves only twenty something, and you only have a handful of bullets." Damon commented from behind Dean as they walked into a room which now had a flickering light. "Come out; come out where ever you are." Damon called in an eerie sing-song voice as Dean scouted for zombies. "Maybe the siblings scared them off." Damon said as he walked past Dean.

"Could you be even more obvious? You're going to lead the zombie's right to us." Dean snapped angrily as he looked for them. "Where are they?" Dean looked around for any sign of them without any luck as another series of gunshots sounded. "Maybe all of the zombies have gone after them." Dean allowed grudgingly.

Damon flared his arms out as he turned around with an irritated expression. "That was a waste of time." Damon muttered even as a zombie rose from behind him. Without hesitating Dean lifted his gun and shot the zombie in one fluid movement; blood and brains blanketing Damon's back. "Urgh, this is not my night!" Damon complained as flicked away pieces of skull and brain matter.

"Guy's we better get going," Sam called as he and Stefan retreated. "We got the main group trapped in a room and it's about to blow." Sam explained as he and Stefan escaped to the outside; Dean and Damon quickly followed just as a loud explosion rocked the building, flames shot out as Dean and Damon escaped into the night air with Sam and Stefan.

They all turned and watched as the building went up quickly in flames. "How'd you get the place to blow?" Damon asked even as the building collapsed into flames.

"You know; a whole lot of explosive things. That takes care of our zombie problem." Sam said modestly as he and Stefan shared a look. "So, I guess that this where we part ways." The four of them shared and awkward look before quickly parting ways; without a single backwards look. Not one of them would forget what happened; but the next time they saw each other they would be enemies.

**So hoped you enjoyed it and reviews are much welcomed! **

**(I haven't worked out how to create chapters yet and that is why they are set all together within one)**


End file.
